Linze Silhoueska
is one of Touya Mochizuki's wives . She is one of the Silhoueska twins who Touya saved from being swindled. Linze is the younger of the Silhoueska twins . She currently lives with Touya and everyone else at Brunhild Dukedom. Appearance Linze is a girl in her middle teenage years with green eyes and neck-length silver hair, in which she wears a purple and white bow. She wears a green skirt that has a green bow on the small of her back. Under her skirt, she wears a long-sleeved purple shirt with a white center and purple/white tights. For contrast with her tights, her knee-length boots are white and have purple foot areas. Like her sister, Linze wears a turquoise necktie which features a metal clip near her neck. This clip is similarly shaped to the astrological symbol of Neptune, which also appears on her skirt. Personality Linze is much more reserved and prudish than her twin sister, and while she is probably less than an hour younger than her sister she acts years younger when it comes to bashfulness. Although she can be reserved and shy, she isn't afraid to speak when needed. This quality leads to Touya calling her the scariest one of his wives when she gets angry. She also happens to be smart, and she is smarter than her twin. Abilities *'Magic' - Linze has aptitude toward fire, water, and light attribute but she does not have any aptitude toward null attribute unlike her older twin sister . In addition, her magic mastery on each element also different, she is proficient with Fire Magic yet inept when dealing with Light Magic . According to Touya Mochizuki, Linze has superior knowledge and discipline in Magic than himself . *'Null Magic' - Initially she does not have any affinity with null magic , but after receiving engagement ring from Touya Mochizuki, she is able to use , , and while using the ring . Paraphernalia *'Silver Wand' - Linze bought a silver wand at Eight Bears Weapon Shop before she went finishing her first Adventurer Guild quest. Revolver Handgun - Linze received a handgun from Touya which is made of Dragon Horn. Because it is made of Dragon Horn, the gun is lightweight but its durability is stronger than ordinary iron . The handgun is modeled after Smith & Wesson M36. *'Rubber Bullets' - Linze received rubber coated silver bullets which are enchanted with Null Magic from Touya. *'Phrasium Bullets' - Linze received bullets made of Phrasium (crystal material) which are enchanted with 「Explosion」 from Touya. *'Helmwige' - Linze's exclusive frame gears which is a convertible aerial-combat type FG. *'Magic Cane'Web Novel Chapter 20 # 156- a cane made of mithril that possesses three magic stones corresponding with her magical aptitudes. *'Engagement Ring' - Linze received diamond ring made of platinum metal as engagement ring from Touya Mochizuki. The ring is magically self-fit and also enchanted with , , and by Touya which allows her to utilize them. *'Sacred Ring' - Linze received platinum gold ring from World God as wedding gift which was given through the great spirits. The ring is a sacred treasure which can act as receiver for Touya's divine power. Quotes *''"M-Ms.Silhoueska is a bit much...A-Ah!"'' - Linze when Touya called her Sensei. *"Genuflect."- Linze 'when Touya makes his wives angry *"Nn, yes.. With all of my strength, I will support Touya-san."'' - '''Linze before her wedding kiss . Trivia *Linze wears Neptune Astronomical Symbol on her bow-tie and skirt. * She is the first of Touya's fiancees to kiss him. References Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Brunhild Dukedom Category:Adventurers Category:Brunhild Royalty Category:Human